vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Vic's The god that was! Wiki
Campaign Setting The vast empire of Valeria has stood for over 500 years stretching from the ocean of Seif to the great mountains of thunder's fury and south to the forsaken lands, east to the borders of the lands of mist and north to the betrayed lands; Valeria is a shimmering beacon of human might with the capital city of Caymoor and dwarven city of shinon (jewel) or the Orc fortress of Otwick (blood stone) near the betrayed lands. With powerful armies to keep order and Law the empire has flourished. With no current wars to fund it, corruption and decadence have begun to creep in. Many places thought safe are less traveled and rumors of outlaw's raiding far outlying towns are ignored. Retrieved from "http://vicsthegodthatwas.wikia.com/wiki/Valeria" WELCOME Currently working on D&D 3.5 campaign: "The god that was!" this is a Fantasy action role playing game. Wiki page offers a great resource for all our online roll playing. Instead of having piles of papers between me and, players. This is also for anyone who might be interested in joining us. If you are interested in playing email me: masterearly. I will be using some names and pictures that source from Castle Age on Facebook and Wizards of the Coast published pictures. All the rest is creative imagination. Enjoy! GAME TIME & PROGRAMS Games are run once a week 3-4 Hours long, with MapTool(most current update) and Skype. Starting Campaign Spring 2012. PC & GM Resources http://www.wizards.com/dnd/default.aspx http://www.d20srd.org/ http://www.rpgmapshare.com/ Skill's and Feats SKILLS: Forbidden Knowledge FEATS: Seeker of Forbidden Knowledge / Game Master stuff http://donjon.bin.sh/inn/ Artifacts: Pact Prime Evil / Items of Legend: Tome of Forbidden Knowledge / House Rules 1. First level hit dice is Max. Rolling for hit dice at each level, player has the option for DM to roll. Player must take DM roll. 2. Players will be required to keep their character sheet and notes upated on the web page. 3. Current Alignment restriction any non-evil. 3.1. Evil alignments will be considered on a case by case basis, and must be working on being redeemed. (sell your self) 4. Monster races will be considered on a case by case basis. 5. Instead of selecting a type of creature against which to apply a bonus on certain skills and damage rolls, the ranger selects a specific natural environment and gains bonuses when in that environment. 6. Players get wiki bonus for each wiki achievment they earn expanding and updating this site. (make an account) 7. Forbidden Lore Skill added 21st lvl characters + 8. 9. 10. gaming: It's all about having fun! Approved books for feats & items: PHB 1 & 2, Monster Manual, Draconomicon, Book of exalted deeds, Magic compendium, DMG, ELHB, D&DG, more to follow based on campaign and adventures. Playable Races: Human / Dwarf / Elf / gnome / Half-Elf / Half-Orc / Half-Dwarf / Halfling / Half celestial / Half fiend / half dragon / Warforged Monster Races: Minotaur / Dragon / Undead / Outsider Approved Classes: Barbarian / Bard / Cleric / Druid / Fighter / Monk / Paladin / Ranger / Rogue / Sorcerer / Wizard / Knight / Warlock / Crusader / Swordsage / Warblade / Duskblade Approved Prestige Classes: Anointed Knight / Arcane Archer / Arch mage / Assasin / Blackguard / Dwarven Defender / Loremaster / Shadowdancer of Azeron / Dragon Disciple / Duelist / Aurorua's Faithful / Divine Oracle / Templar / Warpriest / Agent Retriever / Cosmic Descryer / Divine Emissary / Epic Infiltrator / Legendary Dreadnought / Guardian Paramount / Perfect Wight / High Proselytizer / Union Sentinel / Divine Agent / Gladiator / Drunken Master / Fist of Malekus / Ruby Knight Vindicator / Weapon Master / Blood Magus / True Necromancer / Beloved of Valerian / Blade of Zel / Disciple of Dak / Thrall to Nessus / Soldier of Nessus / Hellfire Warlock / Death's Chosen / Master Vampire / Warforged Juggernaut / weretouched Master / all based on roleplaying and DM approval. Player Characters Player 1 / Player 2 / Korthus Player 4 / Player 5 / Player 6 blank character sheet / Epic Character Sheet / Divine Character Sheet Deities The God That Was / The Oracle Ambrosia / Malekus / Corvintheus Aurora / Azeron / Mephiet Angelus / Rhea / Helios / Dak / Zel / Nessus / Asmodeus Emerald Dragon / Demi gods NPC INFO Legends: Murth / Tamarin / Bridget / Immodius Note Worthy Valerian's: Vaulin / Cid / Penelope / mercedes / Morrigan / Elena / Garlan / Flyn Wanted: Dante / Sano Betrayed lands: Aroldir / Zavorak / Sar'Shin / Lands of mist: Aeris / Torran Forsaken Lands: Araxis / Chloe Thya-Tian Empire: Saul / Terra / Adriana / Miriana / Misa / Ameron / Tal'Karn / Edea / Dragan / Nautica / Riku & Miku / Shino / Linda World Location Information Valeria Shinon Arrow Head Caymoor Castonia Birds Fall Bastol Silverkin Otwick Border lands / Lands of Mist / Underdark / Pass of Shadow Forsaken Lands / Sea of Seif / Mountains of Thunder's Fury Death's Head Cravass Darokin Thya-tian Empire Valerian History History / History of the gods / Wars Faction's and organizations Ruby Knights / Purple Lotus / Silver fleet / Monks Of Enlightenment Caymoor City Guard / Blood Stone / Obsidian Sentinels empty Sub plot season 1 Prologue sp1 Episode 1: --- Season 1 Prologue 1 /Character Starting Info 2 Episode 1: The Abyss Episode 2: --- Episode 3: --- Episode 4: --- Episode 5: --- Episode 6: --- Episode 7: --- Episode 8: --- Episode 9: --- Episode 10: --- Season 2 Prologue / Character Starting Info Episode 1: Pebble in the Pond Episode 2: --- Episode 3: --- Episode 4: --- Episode 5: --- Episode 6: --- Episode 7: --- Episode 8: --- Episode 9: --- Episode 10: --- Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Valeria Category:Land of Mist Category:Blasted Lands Category:Great Desert Category:Forsaken lands Category:Betrayed lands